


Self Indulgence

by edmundbrimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bondage, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sub Derek Hale, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmundbrimmer/pseuds/edmundbrimmer
Summary: A self indulgent fic of Stiles edging Derek because the image of Derek's "sweaty, shirtless torso means the world to a lot of people."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	Self Indulgence

Derek sat in a chair naked, blindfolded and bound with Stiles between his legs, his hands roaming his body, pinching his nipples, tugging on his balls, touching him anywhere but his cock, which had started to get hard. 

“We are going to play a game,” Stiles said, somewhere to the left of him. “The name of the game is: ‘Let’s see how long I can edge you before I let you come.’” Stiles whispered in his ear. Derek’s cock was now at full attention.

Derek breathed, psyching himself up for the mental torture he was preparing himself for. He had been edging himself since he realized the fun he could have with his cock and believed that would be able to handle anything Stiles threw at him, or so he thought. “Are you still with me?“ asked Stiles. 

Derek nodded, which was good enough for Stiles to continue to explain the game. “I’m going to place a cock ring on your balls to keep you from coming. Don’t want the fun to be over too soon now do we?” Stiles continued on as he bit Derek’s earlobe. Derek shuddered in anticipation and strained against his binds. 

After Stiles placed the cock ring around his balls, Derek was already rock hard. Stiles added some lube to his hand to warm it up. After a short while, he began to stroke Derek’s now red cock with ghost-like touches. He wanted to tease Derek’s cock, play with it, make it angry, make Derek beg for his touch. 

After about ten minutes of teasing, Derek was starting to get frustrated because of how badly he wanted to come. Derek was hard, so hard he thought he would pop a vessel in his cock. All he needed was a little something, anything, in order to relieve the pressure, but Stiles was taking his sweet time getting a rhythm going. 

Stiles could tell that Derek was getting frustrated because Derek kept trying to fuck his hand, but Stiles hadn’t even started yet. He was just stroking Derek’s cock. No rhythm, no technique, just waiting for Derek to beg for what he wants. After a while, Stiles lifted his hand and grinned as he saw Derek’s hips try to follow his touch. 

“S-stiles, fuck.” Stiles walked behind Derek’s chair and enjoyed the way Derek moved his head, desperately searching for Stiles. He crouched behind him, teasing Derek’s nipples and massaging his pecs. Derek jumped at Stiles’ touch and let out a loud moan as Stiles’ fingertips traced his areola and pinched and tweaked his now hardened nubs. 

“You like that, Derek? Do you like me playing with your tits?” Derek flushed at Stiles’ vulgar words. “If you want something, you’re gonna have to beg for it big guy.” 

Just when Stiles thought that Derek wasn’t going to give him what he wants, Derek spoke up. ”Stiles, please do something, anything, just please.” Derek had no idea what he was begging for. All he knew was that he wanted Stiles to do something. 

Apparently he had said the magic word. As soon as the word ‘please’ left his mouth, Stiles grasped his cock firmly and started to stroke him at a hard and fast pace. Derek’s toes started to curl and he started to feel that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just when he thought he was about to orgasm, Stiles stopped and Derek let out a loud whimper. Stiles chuckled and backed off to look at the sight in front of him.

Derek’s entire body was flushed, with his mouth gaped open and beads of sweat trailing down Derek’s abdominal muscles. Stiles grabbed Derek’s chin and gave him a chaste kiss which Derek groaned into. Stiles moved down Derek’s muscled body, licking up the lines of sweat that had trailed down Derek’s abs. Derek cringed inwardly, his cock slapping his stomach and near Stiles’ tongue. “F-fuck, Stiles!” Derek yelped.

Stiles backed off then and didn’t start again for another 30 seconds but to Derek, it felt like hours before Stiles started again. Just when Derek thought he would have to beg again, Stiles began to stroke his cock, firmer and harder than before. Derek was releasing a plethora of noises, which was causing Stiles’ cock to strain and leak in his shorts, but he wouldn’t touch himself. Tonight was not about his pleasure, but Derek’s. Just when Derek was feeling the familiar urge to come, Stiles stopped again and Derek growled in frustration. It was like Stiles knew just when he was about to come. It made sense in a way as Derek and Stiles had been together for over 3 years now and they knew each other bodies, just as well as their own. 

Stiles started again and Derek whimpered at the initial touch due to how close he was. Stiles was unleashing everything he knew about Derek's likes, from teasing just under the head of his cock to tugging on his balls just far enough. Derek was going out of his mind because he couldn’t come, trying to thrust into his mate’s hand and failing to do so because of the ropes. Derek felt a bead of sweat trail down around his ear and gulped.

“Stiles, please let me come, please, please,” Derek begged, but Stiles wasn’t ready for the fun to be over just yet. 

“Come on, Derek, it’s only been 15 minutes. I know you can do better than that,” Stiles teased as he pinched Derek’s over-sensitive nipples. Derek let out a loud whine as he felt Stiles’ tongue lick around his nipple, the blindfold only amplifying the pleasure. 

“Only 15 minutes, Jesus,” Derek let out with a loud pant. Stiles started another assault, except this time only focused on Derek’s engorged cockhead, which was now leaking pre on copious amounts. Derek held his breath as he felt Stiles wrap his hand around the base of his cock and the other around his cockhead. He was unfamiliar with this sensation and his legs twitched in anticipation. 

All of a sudden, Stiles palm swirled around Derek’s cockhead in a wiping motion. Derek yelped and thrashed, the sensation completely foreign to him, yet pleasurable and agonizing at the same time. Stiles had to let go of Derek’s cock in order to make sure the chair didn’t fall, but as soon as Derek stopped thrashing, Stiles grabbed Derek’s cock with both hands again and rubbed again. This was repeated each time with Derek thrashing in order to escape from Stiles’ tantalizing touch.

Stiles, concerned for a split second, asked “Color?”

“Don’t stop! Please don’t stop! Green! Green! Just don’tー” Derek cut off his own sentence with a cry when Stiles aggressively spun the palm of his hand around Derek’s swollen head. Stiles' palm was now slick with pre, the bottle of lube replaced with Derek’s weeping cock. Derek’s torso struggled against his binds, trying to buck his cock off of Stiles’ palms. Stiles decided to give Derek a little mercy and went back to stroking Derek’s cock, but this time only the top 4 inches, as if to coax the come up Derek’s cock, slowly increasing the speed.

Derek’s cockhead looked an angry red and ready to bust but Stiles didn’t let up, only stopping when he heard Derek’s incoherent “am going to come.” When Derek felt Stiles’ hands off his cock, he took short, quick breaths. Stiles went down to the ropes around Derek’s ankles and loosened them, allowing Derek to shift his hips to the edge of the chair to better expose his hole. Lubing up two of his fingers, Stiles circled Derek’s twitching hole, with each touch to the entrance causing Derek’s cock to jump and pre-come to smear around Derek’s hard abs. 

He started to circle around and pull at Derek’s rim without pushing in a finger. Stiles slowly inserted the first finger into Derek’s hungry hole and looked up at his mate’s blindfolded face. Derek had his mouth gaping open, and saw a strand of drool begin to trickle down his chin and in between his pecs. 

“You like that Derek? You like getting your slutty hole played with?” Derek made an intangible noise but Stiles saw his head nod, so he continued. He slipped in his second finger and slowly finger fucked Derek’s ass. “If only you could look at yourself,” Stiles cooed. “Your ass is swallowing up my fingers and it’s refusing to give them back,” he said as he watched Derek’s ass clench around his fingertips.

Without warning, Stiles crooked his two fingers inside Derek’s well-lubed ass and pressed down on his prostate. Derek let out a high-pitched mewl and a line of pearly white pre dribbled down Derek’s cock. Derek saw stars in the sea of blackness that covered his eyes and it took all of Derek’s strength not to come at that very moment.

Stiles began to stroke Derek’s prostate, leaving Derek’s cock alone, and saw a steady stream of come flow down Derek’s long cock, dripping onto his stomach and down his balls. Stiles touched the tip of Derek’s cockhead and Derek’s breath hitched. 

“Please,” Derek cried pitifully, “Please let me come,” Derek felt his orgasm rolling around his balls, which stopped at the base because of the cock ring. This was the third time he tried to come but couldn’t and Derek felt like his mind was on fire.

Stiles increased the pace of his fingerfucking and licked up the line of come that was steadily oozing out of Derek’s cock. Derek sobbed and let out a long whine. He felt Stiles remove the cock ring from his crotch but knew better than to come without his mate’s permission. 

Derek hadn’t noticed, but Stiles had inserted his third finger and began to ruthlessly assault Derek’s prostate. “Come on Derek, come for me…”, and with that, a wet heat encased his drooling cock, and Derek couldn’t hold it anymore. With a guttural howl, Derek finally came on his mate’s warm tongue.

Stiles’ throat worked overtime swallowing Derek’s seed, his tongue gently rubbing Derek’s frenulum. After 4 shots, he took his mouth off his cock, with Derek’s cock still spewing come and covering Stiles’ face.

When Derek had come down from his orgasm high, Stiles took a long look at the beautiful sight in front of him. Derek’s sweaty torso, his chest heaving up and down as Derek gasped for air after his intense orgasm. Stiles, still with a mouthful of come in his mouth, stood up and slowly took off Derek’s blindfold, grabbing his mate’s chin and letting a spittle of come drop down from his tongue and into Derek’s mouth. He then kissed him, untied his hands and legs, then said:

“My turn.”


End file.
